


Bedtime Story

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGS IN THE END NOTES, I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH, M/M, PLEASE SEE END NOTES TO SEE THE TAGS, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, i hate doing this but i hate spoilers more, so if you absolutely must know what the tags are, they are in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter simply shook his head. “Never mind. I’m tired. And sleepy. Just tell me a bedtime story Wade.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Wade tightened his hold around Peter’s arms, rocking him gently. They were both wet and sticky, but Wade didn’t mind. He just wanted to cradle Peter in his arms for a moment. The cool night air sent shivers down Wade’s spine and Peter sighed, shaking a little. He smiled when Wade shuffled them slightly to shield him from the cold.

“Tell me a bedtime story?” Peter whispered, nuzzling at Wade’s throat.

Wade chuckled and cleared his throat. “Zer vas vance a boy…”

Peter groaned and pushed at Wade’s shoulder weakly, doing his best to stifle a laugh bubbling in his throat. Wade smiled and ran his hand through Peter’s hair. Peter leaned into the touch, humming softly, and Wade kissed his forehead.

“The icky stuff is getting dry and more icky,” Wade muttered reluctantly. It was nice and warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to ruin this.

Peter simply shook his head. “Never mind. I’m tired. And sleepy. Just tell me a bedtime story Wade.”

Wade took a moment to think and chuckled. “Okay I got this. You just relax and try to sleep, baby boy.”

Peter smiled and closed his eyes, shifting in Wade’s arms.

Wade made a mock serious face, even though he knew Peter couldn’t see it. He was a born storyteller. “There was once a boy, a very good looking and smart boy.”

Peter laughed and opened one eye to look at Wade. “Is this a story about you?”

“No, silly. I said very good looking, not breathtakingly beautiful.”

“Ah, right. Sorry. Do continue.”

“Thank you. There was one a good looking smart boy who lost almost everyone in his life, save for his aunt. But he didn’t give up, didn’t succumb to resignation and despair. He was doing great in school, he found a decent job to help his aunt, and amazing friends who would give their lives for his. He had a pretty good life, but that was only one side of it. Because, imagine that, he was secretly a superhero. The greatest superhero to ever superhero.”

Peter hummed sleepily and laced his fingers with Wade’s. “Sounds familiar…”

“Shh, you’re throwing me off my groove. While the boy loved using his powers for good, he was often underappreciated. Some people called him a menace. His secret identity cost him a lot, mostly in people he cared about. But he persevered and never gave up on his noble mission of saving people from ugly bad guys.”

“Sounds like a great guy,” Peter whispered in mock awe, his voice weaker and more distant. Wade rubbed his arm and pulled him a little bit closer.

“The boy always fought all kinds of monsters, but he didn’t get the girl in the end. He got another monster. But the monster didn’t want to hurt the boy. He wanted to love him and protect him.”

Peter made a weak attempt at letting Wade know he was still listening by squeezing his hand, still in his.

“The boy fell in love with the monster and they had many kick-ass adventures together, most of them in the bedroom.”

Peter snorted and rubbed his thumb over the back of Wade’s hand. The touch was barely tangible, and Wade knew Peter would drift off soon.

“The boy was so good and his love so strong that he helped the monster become good. They did superhero stuff together, helping each other out, protecting each other. It was a good old bloody love story. The monster couldn’t get hurt, but the boy never cared about that and he always put the monster before himself. He got hurt a lot. And the monster cried and screamed, but in the end the only thing he could do was to take care of the boy and pray.”

Peter’s breath became slow and shallow, and Wade smiled. He stroked Peter’s hair and then his cheek. He kissed him lightly on the lips and a pathetic whimper escaped him.

“One time the boy got hurt so badly, there was nothing the monster could do to save him.”

Wade put his head on Peter’s chest and listened to Peter’s heartbeat slow down and die.

“That’s it. The end.”

**Author's Note:**

> #major character's death #angst


End file.
